Embodiments herein generally relate to devices that need to be assembled after delivery from the manufacturing facility, and more particularly to devices that contain graphic user interfaces that provide assembly instructions.
A number of product platforms now feature modules that are intended to be shipped as units separate from the main machine. As a result of this strategy, products can be installed further down the supply chain, possibly by a concessionaire before delivery, or by a rigger at a customer site, or even by the customer themselves. By enabling a customer install, installation by more experienced operators is also supported.
The concept of customer assembly poses significant challenges. The install should be quick, easy, simple, and intuitive. To support this, great care is taken during the hardware design and in the design of supporting materials. These supporting materials may take the form of low tack labeling providing install instructions, installation sheets, and packaging designs that optimize the process for the user.
Many devices already feature multi-media capable user interfaces (some in color) that could be utilized to provide assembly instructions to end users. However, with current configurations the user interface only operates after the machine has been assembled, which prevents the user interface from being used to provide assembly instructions. Following any assembly, users will typically power on the machine and will follow user interface installation wizards to set up the machine for use; however, this does not help the user actually assemble a machine.
In order to address these issues, the embodiments herein provide a self-contained modular user interface “pod” containing its own power source. This interface pod is capable of displaying assembly instructions. On-screen assembly directions instruct users in the initial stages of installation (using, for example, a looped animation), before the main power is connected and communications with the rest of the machine takes over to continue installation and finalize setup.
More specifically, one generalized embodiment herein is an apparatus that comprises a housing, and at least one functional component operating on power from an external power source. The functional component is connectable to the housing. In addition, a graphic user interface assembly is connectable to the housing. The graphic user interface assembly comprises a dedicated power supply used exclusively by the graphic user interface assembly. The graphic user interface assembly displays assembly instructions explaining how to connect the functional component and the graphic user interface assembly to the housing in, for example, a video loop format. Because the graphic user interface assembly is self-powered by the dedicated power supply, it can provide the assembly instructions immediately upon being removed from the packing material, allowing the user to view the assembly instructions prior to connecting the housing to its power supply.
The graphic user interface assembly comprises a graphic user interface assembly housing, and the dedicated power supply is maintained within or on the graphic user interface assembly housing. The dedicated power supply is adapted to provide power to the graphic user interface while the functional component is disconnected from the external power source. The external power source comprises an alternating current power supply such as that supplied by power utility companies, and the dedicated power supply comprises a direct current power supply, such as a battery.
In a more detailed example, the graphic user interface assembly comprises logic circuitry, a display screen operatively connected to (directly or indirectly connected to) the logic circuitry, at least one input device (keypad, touch screen, etc.) operatively connected to the logic circuitry, a computerized memory storage operatively connected to the logic circuitry, and the dedicated power supply that is used exclusively by the graphic user interface assembly. The computerized memory storage maintains the assembly instructions used for assembling the apparatus. Such instructions are displayed on the display screen prior to when the functional component is connected to the external power source, and when the graphic user interface assembly is powered by the dedicated power supply.
In one embodiment, the apparatus can comprise a multi-function printing device. Such a device comprises a printer body housing having at least one printing engine that operates on an external power source. Further, the printing device includes at least one accessory component (such as a scanner) that operates on the power from the external power source. The accessory component is connectable to the printer body housing, as is the graphic user interface assembly. The graphic user interface assembly again includes a dedicated battery that is used exclusively by the graphic user interface assembly. As with the previously described embodiments, the graphic user interface assembly displays instructions explaining how to connect the accessory component and the graphic user interface assembly to the printer body housing prior to the accessory component is connected to the external power source.
Further embodiments herein include a container that comprises a sealed outer package having a top that can be opened. Protective packaging materials are maintained within the sealed outer package. The housing that is mentioned above is positioned within the protective packaging materials, as is at least one functional component. The protective packaging materials help prevent the housing and functional components from being damaged during shipment of the container. Again, the functional component operates on power from an external power source after being removed from the sealed outer package. The functional component is connectable to the housing after being removed from the sealed outer package.
In addition, a graphic user interface assembly and printed instructions are positioned adjacent the openable top of the sealed outer package (also within the protective packaging materials) such that the graphic user interface is the first item to be removed from the openable top of the sealed outer package. As in the previous embodiments, the graphic user interface is connectable to the housing after it is removed from the sealed outer package, and the graphic user interface assembly comprises a dedicated power supply used exclusively by the graphic user interface assembly, and
After being removed from the sealed outer package the graphic user interface assembly displays instructions explaining how to remove the functional component from the sealed outer package and how to connect the functional component and the graphic user interface assembly to the housing prior to when the functional component is connected to the external power source.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.